In The End
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Songfic.


Hola!!! un songfic improvisado esta vez!! Jeje… la canción se llama In The End y es de Linkin Park.. mi grupo favorito!! Bueno.. no tenía ganas de pensar en un titulo.. así que le puse el de la canción.. se aceptan sugerencias.. bueno.. si quieren puedo poner la traducción de la canción.. pero pídanlo en los reviews.. porque no leo mentes... ¬¬ cierto.. los personajes no son míos!

**- : dialogo**

**"": recuerdo**

**: pensamientos**   

In the End 

-Uno ,dos, tres!

**_It starts with _**

**_One thing/ I don't know why_** **_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_**

**_Keep that in mind/ I designed this rhyme_**

**_To explain in due time_**

"-Mimi.. pues… tu me gustas.. y.. yo.. quisiera saber si.. si querrías ser mi novia?

-claro que si, Matt! llevo mucho tiempo esperando que lo preguntes!

-ah si? Je.. yo llevo mucho tiempo queriendo preguntártelo.. pero no me atrevía nn

-qué lindo! Eres tímido! nn eso me encanta de ti!"

_todo fue perfecto el tiempo que estuvimos juntos_

**_All I now_**

**_Time is a valuable thing_**

**_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_**

**_Watch it count down to the end of the day_**

**_The cock ticks life away_**

"-Matt.. tenemos que hablar ..

-claro.. qué pasa mi amor?

-el tiempo juntos a sido genial.. pero esto tiene que acabar.."

_todo acaba igual que como comienza_

**_It's so unreal_**

**_Didn't look out below_** **_Watch the time go right out the window_**

**_Trying to hold on/ but didn't even know_**

**_Wasted it all just to_**

**_Watch you go_**

**_I kept everything inside and even though I tried/ it all fell apart_**

**_What it mean to me/ will eventually/ be a memory/ of a time when_**

****

"-pero Mimi! Mimi no te vayas! Por favor! Mimi.."

en ese momento quedé destrozado. Ella era mi vida y se fue sin siquiera decir adiós. Me quedé apoyado en la ventana por varias horas, tratando de que todo eso fuera un simple sueño tonto como cualquiera de los otros que he tenido, pero no fue así. no lloré, me costó, pero preferí guardarme todo el pesar para mi. Llorar no sirve de nada. Eso no arregla los problemas. Recordé cada momento de felicidad junto a Mimi. recuerdos que se alejaban cada vez más. Solo un recuerdo que significa tanto para mi

**_I tried so hard_**

**_And got so far _**

**_But in the end_**

**_It doesn't even matter_**

**_I had so fall_**

**_And lose it all_**

**_But in the end_**

**_It doesn't even matter_**

****

"-todo lo que me esforcé... para nada.. no sirvió de nada.. Mimi llegó y me dejó como si yo no hubiera sido nada para ella..."

lo volví a perder todo.. pero al final no tiene importancia.. quizás me estoy volviendo un experto en esto de terminar herido con cualquier persona que haya querido.. como siempre.. tuve que caer.. después de las maravillas con ella.. todo terminó...

**_One thing/ I don't know why_**

**_Doesn't even matter how hard you try_**

**_Keep that in mind/ I designed this rhyme_**

**_To remind my self how_**

parece que finalmente no importa que tanto te esfuerces..cuanto me esfuerce.. todo termina mal igual que ahora y antes..si no quiero volver a caer.. tengo que recordar esto.. por eso escribí la canción.. para no olvidar..

**_I tried so hard_**

**_In spite of the way you were mocking me_**

**_Acting like I was part of your property_**

**_Remembering all the times you fought with me/ I'm surprised_**

**_It got so [far]_**

****

"-Matt… quiero que vengas a mi casa ahora..

-Mimi... me encantaría pero estoy ocupado.. tengo mucho que estudiar.. con los ensayos de la banda no he podido..

-es que acaso no me quieres??!!

-por supuesto que te quiero.. pero..

-ven aquí inmediatamente o significará que no me quieres y terminamos!!

-qué?! (suspiro) voy para allá..."

con todo lo que me esforcé por seguir con nuestra relación.. sacrifiqué muchas cosas... pero tu solo jugabas conmigo y te encantaba ponerme en aprietos y verme sufrir... me mandabas como si fuera tu perro... como si te perteneciera.. yo también quería hacer mis cosas.. pero tu me querías tener todo el tiempo posible.. al principio peleábamos por eso.. pero siempre llorabas y yo terminaba cediendo.. no entiendo como soporté tanto..

**_Things aren't the way they were before_**

**_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_**

**_Not that you knew me back then_**

**_But it all comes back to me_**

**_In the end_**

**_You kept everything inside and even though I tried/ it all fell apart_**

**What it mean to me/ will eventually/ be a memory/ of a time when**

 "-Matt?

-qué?

-realmente eres tu?

-pues quien esperabas que fuera..

-es que.. estás muy cambiado...

-tienes razón.. las cosas no son como eran antes.. eso ya es un recuerdo.."

**_I tried so hard_**

**_And got so far _**

**_But in the end_**

**_It doesn't even matter_**

**_I had so fall_**

**_And lose it all_**

**_But in the end_**

**It doesn't even matter**

"-el pasado no importa...

-dices que todo lo que pasamos no importa? Matt.. eres más insensible de lo que creía....

-quizás..."

ella jamás supo de todo lo que me esforcé, todo lo que hice para que ella estuviera bien.. no sabe lo que sentí al perderla... pero eso ya no tiene importancia...

**_I put my trust in you_**

**_Pushed as far as I can go_**

**_And for all this_**

**There's only one thing you should know… **

"-imbécil… eso es lo que eres.. un imbécil.. yo di mucho para que nuestra relación saliera bien!

-pues no se notó..

-qué dijiste?

-nada..

-ay! Estás tan malhumorado que mejor hablemos otro día de esto!"

**_I put my trust in you_**

**_Pushed as far as I can go_**

**_And for all this_**

**There's only one thing you should know… **

yo puse todo mi ser en ella.. pero ella jamás se habría dado cuenta... quizás es demasiado inmadura y caprichosa para que se lleve conmigo.. o eso pienso yo... tal vez no es tan inmadura como yo la tengo catalogada.. ni siquiera sé por qué me enamoré de ella.. si jamás soporté a la gente inmadura... hay que aceptar que si es inmadura y caprichosa... pero también es dulce, amigable, linda, honesta y graciosa... quizás eso me atrajo de ella.. y me hizo pasar por alto lo que más odio..

**_I tried so hard_**

**_And got so far _**

**_But in the end_**

**_It doesn't even matter_**

**_I had so fall_**

**_And lose it all_**

But in the end 

**_It doesn't even matter_**

****

-AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! (fans locas)

-muchas gracias por su asistencia! Esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro concierto y que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto!

-AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (fans locas)

al fin terminó el concierto..quizás deba mandarle un mail a Mimi para disculparme por mi sequedad en nuestra última conversación... estaba muy herido.. pero eso no evita que sienta que todo lo pasado no importa... si algo aprendí con todo el sufrimiento por el que he pasado... que si sufres cuando ya todo está solucionado no arreglas nada.. igual que con llorar.. si todo está perdido.. y no hay oportunidad de recuperarlo.. que más se puede hacer... hay veces en que es mejor resignarse...

-eso estuvo muy bien, Matt

-Sora! Me asustaste!

-a poco que no me escuchaste venir...

-no.. no te escuché...

-con todo el ruido que metí.. me tropecé con esa mesa que hay ahí... boté el florero.. por suerte no se rompió... hey! me alegro de verte sonreír! Hace mucho que no lo hacías! Aunque sea por una desgracia mía...

**Estorbos: **ojalá les haya gustado! El final es abierto.. puede ser que en el mail que le va a mandar a Mimi después terminen arreglándose.. o que Matt salga con Sora... eso me gusta más... lo que sea.. eso queda a decisión de ustedes estimados lectores! Jeje ando patera... bueno.. por cierto.. este fic se lo dedico a una amiga.. Mei.. por la canción que es una de nuestras favoritas... Jejeje.. el día que ella lea este fic.. bueno.. la obligaré! : P títulos, alegatos, quejas (no son lo mismo o.O), felicitaciones, sugerencias, etc. Aprieten allí abajo en donde sale GO al lado de submit review o algo así... jajaja bye!

**HaRu**   


End file.
